This invention relates to lanterns, and, more particularly, to folding reflector for a lantern.
Lanterns such as gasoline lanterns conventionally include a fuel fount and a globe above the fount which encloses the light source, typically a mantle. The globe is commonly positioned within a frame or cage which is formed by vertically extending bands or rods.
At times it is desired to reflect the light from the lantern so that the light is concentrated in one direction or is shielded from another direction. It is known to use a sheet metal reflector which can fit between the globe and the frame. However, prior art reflectors are one piece and are therefore bulky and difficult to store when not being used.
The invention provides a folding reflector which can be folded into a compact configuration and stored in the bottom of the fount. The reflector is formed from a pair of reflecting panels which are pivotally secured for pivoting movement between the folded position and an unfolded or extended position. When the reflector is unfolded, it can be inserted between the lantern frame and the globe. The panels are made from deformable and resilient sheet metal, and they will assume the curved shape of the globe. When the reflector is removed from the lantern, the panels will return to a generally flat configuration for storage.